La niña más linda del mundo
by TrixBB
Summary: He visto a mi sobrinita de tres años jugando con su papá, mi hermano, y no he podido quitarme esta historia de la cabeza, espero les guste. Unos cuantos años en el futuro, season 10... He agregado un segundo capítulo después de ver un pequeño video del Comic Con... Fic dedicado a 'AngelaBones'.
1. Chapter 1

Para él, se trataba de la niña más linda del mundo, de grandes ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, la mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie. Esa niña era la alegría de su vida, la confirmación de que Dios lo consideraba un buen hombre y la certeza absoluta de que el destino finalmente se había puesto de su lado.

Recostado en su cama apretaba los ojos fingiendo dormir, mientras sentía como un par de pequeñas manos lo sacudían del brazo, y una voz insistente y decidida lo resondraba: "papi, levántate, no estás dormido, ¡ven a jugar conmigo!". Pero pretender estar dormido formaba parte del juego, la pequeña encontraría la manera de subir en la cama y abrirle los ojos a la fuerza. Y entonces, él la atacaría a cosquillas, para finalmente rendirse a sus órdenes y levantarse para ir a jugar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que una niña de poco más de tres años haría de él lo que quisiera se hubiera reído de buena gana, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien eso fue precisamente lo que pronosticó Angela el día en que su hija llegó a este mundo. Por un segundo, cerró los ojos y recordó…

_Huesos estaba dormida sobre la cama de la habitación, recuperándose del trabajo de parto que resultó extenuante e interminable. Él le acariciaba la frente, acomodándole el cabello desordenado, mientras le besaba una mano con ternura. De pronto, sintió una mano cálida sobre el hombro, era Angela que había ingresado a la habitación sin hacer ruido y lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme. No pudo ni voltear y se sintió envuelto en el abrazo más sincero del mundo, la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba le estaba diciendo sin palabras que a partir de ese día era su mejor amiga por extensión, la hermana que nunca tuvo. _

_Angela lo liberó del abrazo y se colocó junto a él, observando a Brennan que descansaba con los cabellos húmedos, despeinada, el rostro relajado aunque cansado, y con una sonrisa hermosa apenas perceptible. En voz muy baja le susurró "ahora somos familia, eres el padre de mi sobrina preferida", entre nos "mi ahijada" agregó, guiñándole un ojo. Booth separó los labios para tomar aire y replicar que probablemente Huesos nunca aceptaría que bautizaran a la nena, pero antes que pudiera decir palabra Angela se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio y aclaró "te ama más que a nadie en el mundo, por ti ha sido capaz de aceptar que más allá de su racionalidad hay un mundo de emociones que debe permitirse vivir… todo llegará en su momento… además, me tienes de tu lado." _

_Se apartó de la cama y se dirigió al moisés en que estaba recostada su única sobrina. La pequeña era hermosa, con mucho cabello castaño, mejillas coloradas, una pequeña boquita rosa y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Angela podía jurar que tenía los ojos azules, incluso más intensos que los de su madre… y el tiempo le daría la razón. Sin dudárselo un segundo, levantó el pequeño cuerpecito y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras le canturreaba tan bajito que nadie más que ellas podían escuchar "soy tu tía Angela, aunque tu padre se oponga, algún día serás mi hija también, y entonces mi pequeño Michael y tú me darán unos nietos bellísimos". Se giró con la niña en brazos, dio un par de pasos hacia Booth y le dijo burlonamente "esta pequeña te traerá de las narices". Booth solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, y la artista insistió "claro que sí, ya lo verás, hará contigo lo que quiera". Booth lo tenía clarísimo aquella criatura era la prueba viviente del amor que se tenían él y Huesos, y si se lo pedía pondría el mundo de cabeza por ella. _

De pronto sintió una presión sobre las costillas, abrió los ojos y descubrió a la niña más linda del mundo arrodillada sobre su pecho, era inútil prolongar aquel juego, ya no podía resistirse más. Se puso en pie de un salto, sujetando a su niña en brazos, y le preguntó "¿a qué desea jugar mi princesa?". La pequeña extrañada le respondió en un tono cargado de dignidad "papi, yo no soy una princesa… soy una científica y tú eres mi asistente."

Sonrío derrotado, sin lugar a dudas su pequeña hija hacía de él lo que quería, al extremo de convertirlo en un cerebrito.


	2. Chapter 2

El olor de la cena era delicioso, Brennan se había lúcido esa noche preparando uno de los platillos que su madre le enseñó a cocinar poco después de cumplir los trece años: pimientos horneados. Era noche de viernes, así que los suyos estaban rellenos de tofu, mientras que los de Booth también tenían papas, y Christine comería mitad y mitad.

Sonrió muy satisfecha consigo misma, le había tomado años y mucho esfuerzo pero finalmente había logrado que su compañero accediera a comer vegetariano tres noches de la semana, observó con ternura la foto familiar sujeta a la puerta del refrigerador y entrecerrando los ojos recordó.

_Llevaban viviendo juntos apenas un par de meses, cuando recibió una invitación para asistir a una cena que en su honor querían ofrecer los fundadores de una sociedad dedicada a la protección de la vida animal a la que ella apoyaba financieramente desde hacía años, tenía la intención, tal y como lo había hecho en oportunidades anteriores, de rechazar tal honor, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo decidió comentarlo con el padre de la criatura que crecía en su vientre... Booth la escuchó con genuina admiración y de la manera más dulce la convenció de aceptar ese reconocimiento… esa fue la primera cena formal a la que asistieron como pareja._

_La noche de la gala, mientras estaban recostados en la cama, poco antes de dormir, su compañero la miró a los ojos con ternura y acariciando su vientre le preguntó, "Huesos, ¿te he dicho lo orgulloso que me haces sentir?", y sin esperar a que ella respondiera a su interrogante le confesó su decisión de apoyarla en su compromiso de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor dejando de comer carne los lunes. Algunos meses después se sumaron las noches de los miércoles, y finalmente, los viernes completaron la tercera noche sin carne durante cada semana. _

"Mami… ¿te gusta mi ensalada?" escuchó la voz cantarina de su niña de poco más de tres años sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Compartiendo con su hija una sonrisa que reservaba únicamente para sus seres más queridos, se acercó a la mesa donde con verdadero afán su pequeña servía los platos de ensalada que comerían esa noche. No pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al observar lo que Christine estaba haciendo, cada plato contenía un dibujo creado con vegetales: rodajas de pepino como cabezas, trozos de zanahoria y betarraga simulaban las extremidades, lechuga y palta adornando los contornos… definitivamente la influencia de Angela ya empezaba a notarse con claridad.

"Estoy segura de que a tu papá le va a parecer la ensalada más deliciosa y se la va a acabar toda en un par de bocados", le respondió guiñándole un ojo, mientras recogía el recipiente vacío en el que hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado los vegetales que ella previamente había cortado y limpiado para que su pequeña pudiera ayudarla en la preparación de la cena de esa noche.

"Mami… ¿tú también te la comerás toda?" le preguntó su hijita, levantando una mirada incluso más azul que la suya y que mostraba un par de enormes ojos que buscaban con desesperación la aprobación materna.

Sujetando por la barbilla a la criatura que sin saberlo, mucho antes de nacer, la había ayudado a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, la decisión que la había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo, le dio un beso en la frente y apartándose de ella lo suficiente para que la viera directo a los ojos le aseguró "claro que si mi vida, incluso creo que voy a querer repetir".

En pocos minutos, el padre de esa pequeña familia llegaría a casa, así que madre e hija empezaron a preparar la mesa, conversando animadamente sobre el paseo al zoológico que harían al día siguiente con los Hodgings. Como ocurría siempre que las dos estaban a cargo de la cena, Huesos empezó acomodando platos, copas y vasos, luego colocó sobre la mesa una botella de vino y una pequeña jarra con leche, mientras que Christine ponía los individuales, las servilletas y los cubiertos, consultando a su madre para colocar en la posición correcta tenedores y cuchillos.

Cuando tenían casi todo listo, escucharon el sonido de la llave girando en el picaporte de la puerta, en un instante la nena entregó a su madre los cubiertos que le faltaba colocar para salir corriendo hacia la puerta y de un brinco terminar en los brazos del hombre más importante de su vida.

El mejor agente del FBI nunca imaginó que esa pequeña criatura de apenas tres años tendría el don de ayudarlo a recuperar cada día su fe en la humanidad, era increíble como después del día más difícil, le bastaba con llegar a casa, sentir ese par de bracitos enredarse alrededor de su cuello, esos pequeños labios llenándolo de besos para, como por arte de magia, dejar fuera de casa todos las tribulaciones propias de su trabajo.

El rostro de la mejor antropóloga del mundo se iluminó de felicidad al observar que el hombre que le había enseñado a creer en el destino se acercaba a ella con paso decidido, llevando a la niña de ambos en brazos; y sus ojos sonrieron agradecidos con la vida al descubrir en la mirada de su pareja toda la calidez y el amor que siempre había para ella en ese maravilloso par de ojos cafés, esos ojos que solo habían dejado de mirarla cuando sus labios se juntaron en un beso que podría hacer pensar a cualquiera que fuera testigo de ese momento, que no se veían desde hacía buen tiempo, cuando la realidad era que apenas habían transcurrido unas pocas horas desde que coincidieron en el trabajo por última vez.

"Papi, ¡pon nuestra canción!" exclamó la pequeña casi en un reclamo, mientras se sacudía revoltosamente de los brazos de su padre obligándolo a colocarla sobre el piso e interrumpiendo sin proponérselo el beso de sus padres.

Un par de minutos después, la niña más linda del mundo disfrutaba cargada en los brazos de su madre al ritmo de la canción que bailaban cada viernes por la noche. La misma canción que según le había contado su papá, fue la primera que él y su mamá bailaron al poco tiempo de conocerse. La misma canción que bailaban los tres desde que ella era una bebé… la canción que los convertía en la familia más feliz del mundo.


End file.
